


My phone is dying 'cause I didn’t know I’d need my charger the day I was forced to move into a dead girl’s apartment

by FarrynDecentlyWell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I enjoy long anime names, romance is there if you squint i swear, seriously how would we even go to get our stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrynDecentlyWell/pseuds/FarrynDecentlyWell
Summary: You have only been living in Rika's shell of a home for at most 72 hours and have finally come to the realization that you would need to venture back home to get some of your own possessions, primarily your charger. Of course, such an endeavor like this could never go smoothly.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin & Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	My phone is dying 'cause I didn’t know I’d need my charger the day I was forced to move into a dead girl’s apartment

The Apartment is weird. 

For the past three days you’ve been in this small room, communicating with people you’ve never met before and planning a party for the first time in your life. 

Of course, when you find a phone in the subway you’ll want to return it to the rightful owner, but you didn’t think it would involve living in that owner’s home because some group in a messenger app saw this as another chance. 

And they always message at the most inconvenient times, like when you are bathing, which led to a phone call where you had to remain really still as to not be found out, or doing what most humans do, sleeping. 

Do they not sleep? ’Oh, it’s 2:30 am, better message _____ to see how they’re liking their forced lifestyle.’ Being woken up by constant pings has become an unfavored pastime. After so many days you had to limit the use of your phone to just chat rooms and emails, because, of course, you didn’t think to bring your charger with you on a trip in the subway, and after some precarious searching in this Apartment, you find nothing even similar to what you need, aside from the old iPhone 3 charger that has been rendered useless due to a broken cord. 

So, with your phone at ten percent and your hopes high, you exit the Apartment. 

* * *

It is not until you pass the convenience store that your phone rings it godforsaken jingle for the hundredth time, and looking at it you see that 707 has decided to give you a call. Oh, dear. 

“Hello?”

“ _Hey ____! I was just wondering what you were doing and it seems that you haven’t been back to the apartment in 20 minutes and you don’t seem to be making a food run.”_

Stopping for a moment you turn to find a CCTV, and wave at it.

“ _No, I’m watching from the other one.”_

You find another and repeat the gesture.

“ _Just kidding, you got it right the first time.”_

You decide that if you ever met this man in real life, you were going to smack him.

“I was just going to get my charger and some personal items from my apartment, nothing big.”

Yeah, something about having to wear a dead girl’s clothes really wasn’t sitting well with your conscience.

“ _Why didn’t you say you needed those in the chat? We could’ve figured something out for you to wear.”_

“I didn’t want to impose and, besides, I’m going to go straight back anyways, there are documents I need in the Apartment.”

_“I don’t think it’s safe for you since the hacker is sti--”_

“Sorry! I have to go, getting into the subway, be my guardian angel, ok?”

_“UUH-”_

Grinning, you hang up the phone, then promptly grimace at your battery percentage. 4%.

You better not take any more calls.

* * *

The next time you hear a voice familiar to you, it’s when you’re almost home and this time, it’s not through the phone. 

“Ok, so I got a 78% on this test, which brings me to an 80%, but I should still be good if I can last through the next exam. Four pages for tonight, three tomorrow and LOLOL all the way through.”

This boy and LOLOL, s2g.

You’re caught between saying hi to him or running away from the chatroom that would occur after he meets you. You can see it now, Zen pouting, Jaehee stressing, Jumin questioning, and Seven teasing. 

Yeah, best to keep on your trek. 

At least, until your phone rang, 707 flashing across the screen. Forget smacking this guy, you’re gonna full out pummel him. Clicking answer you try to use a more nasally voice to mask your regular one in front of Yoosung. 

“Sup.”

_“....? I’m recording this for the future.”_

“Please don’t.”

_“Too late, can you sing the alphabet for me?”_

Your face twists into one caught between worry and amusement, and you peek at where Yoosung was standing, and now staring at you, with a face that says he might recognize you. Flustered you look away and begin striding to your destination with your head bent to the ground. 

_“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Should I tell Yoosung you’re avoiding him?”_

A hand on your arm and it couldn’t be a stranger. 

“Do I know you?” Violet eyes stare into yours, and you feel your stomach drop the cement below you.

“Um, no?” Think nasally, nasally, nasally.

“I know your voice!” Oh no. “You’re thedragon4242!” Oh no? “You’re in my guild, I’d recognize your voice anywhere!”

Through the speaker of your dying phone you can hear the laughter pouring from Seven’s mouth. Your eyes widen a fraction and you hang up the phone, looking to see if Yoosung noticed. He didn’t, at least, you hope he didn’t.

“Uhm, yeah! That’s me, thedragon4242, so glad to see you!” You silently thank this unknown thedragon4242.

Yoosung’s face begins to--darken? “Why’d you abandon us at that last boss fight? We lost seven men because of you! None of our mages could heal us in time!”

thedragon4242 is the bane of your existence. 

“Well, you see-- I have to go and--um, it was nice meeting you in real life, but my--uh---tomodachi needs to be fed.” With that you bolt away, leaving Yoosung semi-confused.

“Tomodachi?”

* * *

Finally, home! 

Ah, the sweet smell of carpet and every possession you hold dear, and most of all--your charger.

Immediately you plug it in, hearing the bing that comes with a charging phone and start to gather supplies into a duffel you had when you moved out of your parents' home. 

You begin to sort out clothes you think you would need and find that you mostly picked pyjamas, as most of the time you sit around in the apartment and carefully compose emails to convince people to come to the fundraiser. Google had become your best friend, since half the time you had no idea what any of the guests were talking about. 

You move to the bathroom and begin collecting toiletries, as you have been using soap you bought from the convenience store, which is a very unpleasant experience for you. And, oh my! Your phone rings.

“Hey, Seven, I’m almost done--”

_“Who’s Seven?”_

Looking at the caller id, you cringe. It’s your mother, who has no idea you’ve been planning a party with a secret organization with an actor, a secret agent, a CEO and his chief assistant, and a college student.

“Oh, a friend from work, anyways why’d you call?”

_“Can’t I talk to my baby anymore? I mean it feels like just yesterday you were wearing a cap and gown, and now you’ve already extended your wings to fl-”_

Your phone rings, interrupting your mom and this time it is Seven. 

“Listen, I’ll call you back, but I have to go now, but I’ll you back, love you, bye!”

You hang up and pick up the other line. 

“Ok, I’m almost done at my apartment, I just have to get my money and I’ll depart.”

“ _You might want to check the chatroom, I think you’ll enjoy it, thedragon4242,”_ He snickers. 

“Oh nooooo.”

You turn the phone to speaker and read the most recent chat.

“He called me hot?”

Apparently Seven is dying. What else could the choked wheezing indicate?

_“‘thedragon4242 may be a terrible gamer but wow that face’, that’s going on my quote wall.”_

“You have a quote wall?”

_“It’s mostly Yoosung’s moments of infamy.”_

You can’t help but to let out a laugh at that as you zip up the duffle bag.

“All done with getting packed, on my way back to the Apartment now.”

 _“Ok, be careful,”_ This time, Seven’s voice is more serious than usual, but you don’t think much of it.

 _“_ Mmhmm, I will be.”

With that you exit your home, charger and duffle with you.

* * *

He’s more beautiful in real life than in the images you normally see, and he’s jogging your way. Quickly, you look away, or at least try to but. Wow. 

You readjust the strap of your duffel, the bag feeling heavier than ever with each step you took. 

“Do you need help with that?” White and red step into your view and you are floored. This beautiful creature is talking to you?

“Um, I’m fine, I just have to get to the subway,” Nasally, nasally, nasally.

“I can walk you there, I came from that direction anyways,” Zen holds out his graceful hands and you can’t help but to comply with him. 

“Uh, thank you,” You send out a silent prayer to whoever’s listening and--RING RING RING--decide that when the party’s over you’re destroying your phone. 

“You can get that, I’ll be quiet,” Zen sends you a polite smile that melts your heart. 

“No, it’s ok, I can call them back,” Because, of course, you look down to see it’s none other than agent 707. And for once you deny his call.

You two walk in silence until you hear a pizza man from the corner of the block you’re approaching. 

“Pizza for thedragon4242!” The man looks around, immediately recognizing you because of the picture he holds in his hand. 

Seriously.

“Excuse me, I think this is yours?” The man hands you the pizza. “Pretty weird request, the caller gave an exact destination and time, don’t worry, it’s already paid for, you’ve got quite the admirer,” then noticing Zen, clad in workout gear and naturally glistening skin, “Two actually.”

Forget pummeling, you’ve planned out his entire death and funeral.

Pizza in hand and awkward silence galore, you’ve both reached the subway station. 

“Um, sorry about that, do you want the pizza?”

He laughs a laugh blessed to you by God Seven himself. “No, it’s ok but I do want to give you this,” he hands you a slip of paper. “Call me whenever.”

It’s his number. Which you already have. 

“Uh, thanks,” You offer him a sincere smile, or an attempted one. 

“You’re welcome,” He struts off. 

Why does this hottie have to be such a narcissist? 

* * *

Once out of the subway, you decide to give a certain someone a call. 

“Thanks for the pizza.”

_“Oh, what else can I do but provide nourishment for our dear party planner?”_

You find a CCTV and stick your tongue out at it. 

_“Charming, I’m saving that for the future. How was your trek with the Adonis of the RFA?”_

“Perfectly fine until pizza rolled between us.”

“ _Haha, I get it, rolled..”_

You begin to hear commotion up ahead. 

“Looks like it’s getting louder, I’ve got to go.”

_“I’ll watch over you.”_

You hang up, looking ahead at the densely packed, it seems like an opening is going on? Which is kinda bad for since you have to walk that way. Sighing, you brave the crowds push onwards when you run into a high-heeled beauty.

Brown hair, brown eyes a shade lighter, and a pen that says “I <3 Zen”. Unmistakably Jaehee Kang, and after some crowd searching, you see the one and only Jumin Han. You groan at your luck. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to run int--” Nasally.

“What’s in that duffel?” Her sharp voice cuts through yours and you can practically feel the tension building. She wouldn’t use judo on you, would she? 

“Stuff for a sleepover, I was just passing through, so if you could just let me--” Hands grab you from behind. Craning your neck, you see a bodyguard with others behind him and looking back at the assistant you see that her boss has joined her.

“We have reason to believe you possess bombs in your bag, due to a reported bomb threat, please open your bag for inspection,” she nods her head to your bag.

“If you could tell this man to just--um--” Without delay, Jumin has opened your bag before Jaehee could stop him. He fished around the bag until he was satisfied with the lack of explosives. 

“I didn’t see anything save for several pairs of unflattering underwear,” He looks at you, “Apologies.”

Jumin Han just called your underwear unflattering. 

Make that two funerals.

After the guard finally released you, Jaehee expressed her sincere apologies. “Please forgive him, he can be a little too forward sometimes.”

“It’s alright,” You give a strained smile, picking up the pizza and duffle, which had fallen in the ordeal, but thankfully remained intact. 

“If you would like compensation I could figure something out--”

“No, really it’s fine, I just got to get to my sleepover, sorry for causing this,” You try to laugh to relieve the tension that was now decreasing. 

Jaehee stops for a moment. “Do I know you?”

Oh, you didn’t laugh in a nasally voice. “Ah, no, I’ve never met you. Gotta go, bye!”

Run, run, run. A new unfavored pastime.

* * *

Back to the Apartment, thank god. You thought you would never make it back to this constricting space, or at least you were about to turn the knob when your phone rang.

“Seven, I am literally right about to go in, if you call me one more time I will fight you.”

_“Don’t go in. There’s someone in there.”_

Oh?

_“I noticed on the CCTV that someone went in, but I thought it was you. Where were you?”_

How to respond? 

“I got caught up in that crowd I told you about. Anyways, do you think it’s the hacker/guy who sent me here?”

_“Most likely, which is why it’s very important that you--”_

You drop your stuff and slam the door open. “HOW DARE YOU SUBJECT ME TO AWKWARD CONTACT FOR FOUR STUPID DAYS, PREPARE TO FIGHT ME!”

_“_____ what’re you doing, get out--”_

You hang up the phone and glare at the trespasser. White hair with soft pink ends, teal eyes, a tattoo and edgy clothes on, some type of mask that he’s removing and oh no, he’s hot. 

“I’ve come to take you away from here, to paradise,” A somewhat eerie voice reaches you and only serves to anger you more.

“After all that I’ve done to prepare for this party? Really? No.”

He looked confused for a moment, as if he wasn’t expecting straight up opposition. “Whether you like it or not you will come with me.”

“Listen, do you know how many nights I’ve stayed up trying to find the perfect location? How many catering companies I’ve called that were unavailable to lesser known organizations? HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO CONVINCE A CAT TO COME TO A PARTY?” 

You march up to him, grab his wrist and push him into the hallway.

“If you would like to make a reservation for the party, email me, but for now I have a day's worth of emails to read through already. Please, help yourself to the pizza,” You grab the duffel you worked so hard for, “And have a nice day.”

* * *

You call Seven after kicking him out of your house and his frantic voice meets yours. 

“ _Are you ok? Uninjured? What happened?”_

“I kicked him out.”

“ _Oh?”_

“I didn’t exactly give him time to retaliate, but I did give him pizza.”

“ _Oh.”_

You recline on the bed relieved and stressed for the amount of work you have to catch up on since you skipped another day. But it was worth it, even though you would have to read all the awkward encounters you had. 

“ _You really are a dragon.”_

You hang up on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this like four years ago, but I still stand by the idea that Jumin would call you out for owning lame underwear. Also, I realize now that there is a massive error in believing that a phone would even hold a charge for even a day, given the amount of messages, emails, and phone calls we receive. Chalk that up to the crack portion, please.


End file.
